


非典型家庭

by StarTalers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]*CP：死神x士兵76 | 麦克雷x半藏 | 源氏xD.Va*Note：R76夫夫领养克雷哈娜兄妹拱岛田家白菜AU | 私设多如狗 | 我流OOC
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4
Collections: Overwatch





	非典型家庭

宋哈娜6岁的时候，还会被24岁的麦克雷一句“你不是我们家的孩子，你是垃圾桶里捡来的”惹得嚎啕大哭，于是家里总被闹得鸡飞狗跳人仰马翻。  
并非麦克雷刻意捉弄水灵可爱的小哈娜，而是他觉得每次由加比和杰克联合上演的“你当然是我们亲生的，杰克爹地怀你的时候可辛苦了，你看你的眼睛简直跟他一模一样”的戏码实在好看极了。有次加比还不得不把一个沙发靠垫塞进杰克的T恤里搀着他走来走去，以“证明”莫里森的八块腹肌“的确”能生娃。  
等到宋哈娜12岁的时候，她已经不信30岁的麦克雷口中任何一句蠢话了。步入青春期的少女难得还亲昵地叫着“加比爸比”“杰克爹地”，对于麦克雷，叫“哥”是不可能的，这辈子不可能叫“哥”，所以他收获了家中最多的“昵称”：大傻蛋、坏东西、讨厌鬼。  
对此，加比和杰克一致认为是他打小欺负哈娜的自作自受，麦克雷却认为大半归咎于宋哈娜的每个成长问题都有他来扮黑脸，被迫的。  
“喂！杰克！你不能总让我来当坏人！”  
“拜托了，杰西，我不能……看见哈娜掉眼泪，我会心碎的。”杰克捂着他健硕的胸肌，散发着令麦克雷不敢直视的母性光辉，讲真，在麦克雷上房揭瓦的年纪里，他可不是这样的！  
“加比！你总得做点什么吧！”比起杰克，麦克雷其实挨了更多加布里尔的揍，所以、  
“杰克，我们去给哈娜烤点小饼干吧，这样她被杰西教育之后也不会太难过。”  
“艹……”  
麦克雷刚从牙缝里呲出半个脏字儿，那对手挽手走向厨房的夫夫就不约而同地转过头吼他：“杰西！不许在家说脏话！”  
好吧，好吧，麦克雷端着一盘刚烤好的黄油曲奇站在宋哈娜的房门口，背后是躲在楼梯拐角的杰克与加比投来的殷切目光。  
叩、叩、  
“嘿，哈娜……”  
“走开，麦克雷。”  
“呃……do you wanna build a snowman？”这是他从小哈娜热爱的迪士尼动画里学来的唱词，用了六、七年，效果竟一直不错，电影上映那年的圣诞节，他们还在哈娜的强烈要求和两位宠女狂魔的大力支持下，在幼儿园的联欢会上演了家庭情景剧，杰克给哈娜亲手缝制了安娜的服装，自己勉（乐）为（在）其（其）难（中）地扮演艾莎，加布里尔饰克里斯朵夫，而麦克雷……演驯鹿…哪怕是雪宝呢？？？  
关于麦克雷在这个家里受到的“差别对待”改日再表，眼下宋哈娜终于肯看在艾莎的份儿上打开房门，麦克雷赶紧将香喷喷的曲奇捧到她鼻子底下，“哈娜，杰克和加比烤了黄油曲奇。”  
宋哈娜兴趣缺缺地看了一眼，转身走回房间里，却没再关上门。  
麦克雷束手无策地回头瞅了眼藏在楼梯拐角拼命缩小身型不让宋哈娜看见的两个大男人，他们倒是拼命使眼色做口型打手势，怂恿麦克雷跟进去。  
小姑娘抱着她的粉兔玩偶坐在床上，头发乱乱的，嘴角和露出来的左手小臂上都有明显的淤青，看得麦克雷也不想搞什么家庭教育了，只想冲去学校揪出那个欺负他们家甜心的小混蛋暴打一顿。  
他把曲奇搁在书桌上，小心翼翼地挤上那张对他来说着实小了点的床，并排坐在哈娜身边，床架在他的重量下发出一声细长的“嘎吱”，好在没真的垮掉。  
“说说吧，小家伙，为什么在学校打架？”  
麦克雷敢肯定杰克和加比那两个老贼已经摸到门边偷听了，所以也不用刻意提高音量。

宋哈娜没抬头，抱紧了怀里的玩偶，小声回道：“他们说，他们说...爹地和爸比是...是......”她甚至还不确定这个词汇的含义，只是同学充满讥讽的语气让她瞬间感到难过与不平，才会大打出手。  
“‘同性恋’？”麦克雷轻而易举便猜到了那个让她含混不清的字眼，又轻描淡写地说了出来。  
宋哈娜沮丧地点了点头，眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转。  
“听好了，小南瓜。”麦克雷稍稍用力地揉了揉她的头顶，“这不过是个寻常的名词，它既不代表对，也不代表错，既不是好，也不是坏，如果非要赋予它含义，那它只意味着你的杰克爹地与加比爸比非比寻常地深爱着对方。”  
“可是……他们不是这样说的……”  
“他们懂个p的爱情！”  
“麦克雷！不许在哈娜面前爆粗口！”门口传来杰克粗重的气音。  
所以你们躲起来的意义是什么？我能听见，哈娜肯定也能听见啊？？？  
麦克雷翻着白眼装模作样地清了清嗓，换了种说法：“哈娜，他们太年轻了，还不明白‘爱’是件复杂而困难的事。”  
“我也不明白……”宋哈娜瞄了眼门口，灯光在地板上投出的影子早就暴露了她的两位家长。  
“哈哈，这对你来说也太早了。你只要明白，你的杰克爹地和加比爸比很爱很爱你就足够了，他们不希望你受到丁点儿伤害，更不希望你因为他们而卷入麻烦。”  
宋哈娜顿时又垮下肩膀，垂头丧气地歪倒过去，靠上麦克雷的左手臂，“他们肯定对我失望透了。”  
“相信我，不会的，家人之间没有‘失望’，他们永远爱你。”  
“那你呢，我这么讨厌你，你也会爱我么？”  
“当然，我亲爱的小毛球。”麦克雷说着用空出的右手刮了下她的鼻尖。  
宋哈娜吸了吸鼻子，又支支吾吾地回道：“谢谢你，哥，其实我也没那么讨厌你，我只是……”  
“等等？你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“啊？”  
“你以前从来不叫我‘哥’的！”  
“怎么可能？！肯定叫过！”  
“真的没叫过！杰克！加比！你们听见了嘛？哈娜刚刚叫我‘哥’耶！”  
“住口！麦克雷，不要暴露我们！”杰克竟还在做着无意义的掩饰，宋哈娜却已经跳下床跑到门边给她的两位家长一个大大的拥抱，“抱歉，杰克爹地，加比爸比，让你们为我担心了。”  
“宝贝儿，你没事就好。”  
“好了，甜心，去洗个舒舒服服的热水澡吧，我们的小公主可不能脏兮兮。”  
宋哈娜冲着加比吐了下舌头，“咚咚咚”跑下楼去。  
麦克雷这才晃晃悠悠地从房间里跟出来，还美滋滋地沉浸在“哈娜终于喊我‘哥’了”的成就感里，扭头就被杰克和加比摇着头嫌弃道：“我们本来就想要个女儿的，你是个意外。”  
“天呐，我都已经三十岁了！这话二十年来你们还没说够么？？？”

“所以，到底哪个是哈娜的男朋友？”  
“不！我们哈娜还小，我不承认这个男朋友！”  
“好好好，就，‘疑似男友’？”  
“嗯……这个黑发的？好像也是韩裔，说不定和哈娜比较聊得来？”  
“不不不，看着不像哈娜喜欢的类型。”  
“那这个站在哈娜旁边的？”  
“不是吧？不怎么帅啊……”  
麦克雷实在看不下去两个大男人把哈娜的毕业相册从头翻到尾，后来又扩大范围到她在校期间的所有年刊，就为了找出那个让他们的宝贝女儿整天盯着手机等简讯的小伙子，“反正毕业舞会的时候他会和哈娜一起出席，你们跟去看看不就得了？”  
“不行！我们可是开明的家长，怎么可以做出这种事？！”  
这就是你们逼着我当电灯泡的理由么？？？  
负责开车送哈娜和她的“疑似男友”去学校礼堂的麦克雷，回想起杰克和加比讨论了整个晚上得出的唯一结论“反正肯定不是这个绿毛猴子”，又透过后视镜看了看那个和哈娜聊得正欢的高中部学长，一头草绿的头发十分惹眼……“噗嗤。”  
宋哈娜注意到了麦克雷探查的眼神和意味深长的笑容，停下与源氏的话题，不满地拍了拍他座椅的侧面，“你又在打什么坏主意？”  
“天地良心，我可没有。作为你亲切善良的哥哥，我好心好意地送你去毕业舞会，你不邀请我当舞伴也就算了，还要这样恶意揣测，太冤枉了啊。”  
宋哈娜对着他浮夸的演技翻了个白眼，扭头又对源氏讲：“不要理他，我哥傻乎乎的。”  
“我倒是觉得你哥满好，不像我哥，总板着张脸。”  
“天呐，不要提岛田老师，太可怕了，你知道么，上次我……”

毕业舞会六点开始，一般来说，家长和老师只会待到八点左右，留出足够的时间让这些年轻人胡闹，便是让宋哈娜挠破头，也想不通麦克雷是如何在这短短两小时内，与以“不苟言笑”著称的岛田老师搭上话的，不仅如此，岛田老师的表情似乎还……  
“嘿，源氏，你见过你哥笑么？”  
“啊？笑还是笑过的……”  
宋哈娜用胳膊肘撞了下源氏，使了个眼色让他看在吧台边正和麦克雷聊天的高年级数学老师，岛田家的兄长，岛田半藏。  
“……但从来没笑得这么恶心过。”源氏直言不讳道。  
“嘻嘻，我有一个大胆的想法。”  
“哈？”  
源氏既没来得及追问，也没来得及阻止，宋哈娜已经提着小礼服精致的裙摆走上前去，和麦克雷并排站在半藏对面，乖巧地招呼道：“岛田老师，晚上好。”  
呔！这臭丫头，明明趁着他停车的功夫就和小男友跑了，一晚上不知道搁哪疯玩呢，现在倒是跑来捣乱？！  
麦克雷低头瞪了宋哈娜一眼：哪凉快哪待着去，你哥我正忙着呢。  
哪料到宋哈娜不退反进，亲昵地挽上麦克雷的手臂，冲着半藏暧昧不清地说道：“岛田老师，他是跟我一起来的。”  
卧槽？！宋哈娜，你几个意思？！  
一时间麦克雷和半藏的表情都有点精彩，只有源氏反应过来宋哈娜要干嘛，急忙神不知鬼不觉地拖了块白板过来，立在半藏身后。  
“对…对不起…杰西……我不知道你女儿……”半藏的目光在麦克雷和宋哈娜之间来回游荡，舌头也开始打结。  
“她不是我女儿！”麦克雷急吼吼地反驳，拧着胳膊想甩开宋哈娜，却被她在小臂内侧掐了一把，差点发出猪叫。  
半藏的表情更尴尬得难以捉摸了，“也…也对……现在的小姑娘，似乎…很喜欢你这个年龄的，嗯，成熟男人。”  
宋哈娜，我恨你！麦克雷绝望了，他的爱情被彻底扼杀了。  
而宋哈娜发自内心地觉得，麦克雷蠢得像猪，还没有注意到源氏在半藏身后的白板上写的三行大字：  
「这是我哥！」  
「单身！」  
「快约他！」  
只好偷偷在下面踢他的脚后跟。  
“啊？不妥吧？”麦克雷恍然惊觉，却打起了退堂鼓。他和半藏相遇不过一个多小时，对方原以为自己是学校新来的老师，现在被哈娜闹得一脸迷茫加窘迫，这种情况下……  
“还不够明显么？老哥，我们岛田老师喜欢你啊！！！”现在可没时间讲什么“会猜测会多想都是因为喜欢”的理论，宋哈娜的内心在尖叫，脸上却只能僵硬地维持着表情，咬牙小声嘀咕。  
半藏看看踌躇不定的麦克雷，又看看跃跃欲试的宋哈娜，还没发现站在他背后张牙舞爪的源氏，艰难地开口道：“那么，时间不早了，我先……”  
“我送你吧！”“让我哥送你吧！”“你送我哥吧！”

此处引用宋哈娜，“我哥是个大傻蛋，这辈子做的唯一一件聪明事，就是给我找了个姓岛田的嫂子”，引用结束。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 我就随手这么一写，你们就随眼这么一看！皆大欢喜！


End file.
